Bad Boy
by Lavonia
Summary: Short song fic with Cascada's bad Boy. SasuSaku. One Shot.


AN: Argh! Pirates….yeah, I'm just weird. These lyrics are from the song bad Boy by Cascada whom I am currently obsessed with. Yes, I'm afraid I'm picking on Sakura yet again. I can't believe the Crocodile Hunter died! RIP.

Bad Boy

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away   
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell

Sakura looked at the man in front of her. Sasuke Uchiha was her target, and this bum was in the way. She quickly excused herself and followed the S class criminal through the club. The Kunoichi was on a mission to extract information on Orochimaru from him while he spent time in Suna. Frankly, she was surprised her hadn't even recognized her. She gulped and started to approach him.

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

She swore profusely when he disappeared before her eyes. There was hot breath on her neck and a kunai pressed to the small of her back.

"I thought you got the message when I left you on the bench."

"Mh, I'm a slow learner sometimes." She turned to face him and was surprised when she met Sharingan eyes. "Now what on earth are you doing in Suna?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He stared at her coldly. Music thumped in the background but everything seemed quiet within the close proximity of their bodies. "Another mission to come and bring me back?"

She paused. "No." She replied, not lying. "Personal reasons." Her lips crashed onto his.

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend   
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Sakura was, to say the least, shocked when he kissed back. The heat of the rave ran into her blood as the kiss deepened. She felt herself slipping away in the arms of the man she once loved. She wondered what the raven haired man was thinking. Why was he kissing back?

You once made this promise  
to stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong   
Now I'll show you how to go on

Suddenly he pulled away and walked her outside. Once out into the cool night breeze her took two kunai out and held one in each hand.

"I don't know what you're doing but you won't get away with it."

"I'm not little Sakura anymore." The 17 year old took out a single kunai with her left hand then unsheathed a hidden short sword. "Good luck." She charged at him and watched the emotion on his face. Of course, he had none, but his eyes deceived him.

He barely had his weapons up in time to block.

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Se spun around and managed to get a gash in his side. He cursed and quickly inspected the wound. It was shallow but long. He guessed he had to finish the battle in about 5 minuets, and that would mean also not getting anymore wounds.

She was right; she wasn't the weak little Sakura he knew. The woman in front of him was an intriguing young woman he found himself somewhat attracted to. His Sharingan detected her moves and he quickly managed to throw her kunai and sword aside.

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend   
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

"Goodbye Sasuke." Sakura whispered one final time before stabbing him in the stomach. The last thing he saw was her sad green eyes.

"Thank…you." He mumbled, and the world went black.

----------

"How did the mission go?" Tsunade asked.

"Failed." Sakura answered. She paused. "Uchiha is dead, I killed him myself."

Tsunade was surprised by her unusually cold demeanor, but put it aside. "Thank you." She let Sakura go knowing it was probably the last time she would ever see her alive.

Later that evening the pink haired Kunoichi was reported dead. She had thrown herself from the Hokage monument. Tsunade mourned the loss of her student, but she knew the girl was in a better place. Perhaps she could even be with the man she loved and was forced to kill.

With a sigh the Hokage sat back in her chair. A pile of never ending paper work was neatly staked before her so she did it to just pass the time.


End file.
